Quiero decirte lo que siento
by SakuraCardStar
Summary: Sakura esta en prreparatoria y esta repasando las cosas que han sucedido a lo largo de su vida, pero se encontrara con alguien que no ha visto en años.


**Este es mi primer one-shot, se basa un poco de la serie anime Sakura card captor y manga de tsubasa chronicle, pero trata de Sakura ****y Shaoran de Sakura card captor. **

… **Quiero decirte lo que siento …**

_**Sakura Pov.**_

Si supieras que aun te espero, cuando era una de 10 años yo estaba enamorada de Yukito, el amigo de mi hermano, sin embargo lo que en verdad sentía era un cariño de familia.

Cuando llegaste a la ciudad fuiste mi rival para capturar las cartas Clow, luego empezaste a darme consejos, para después volverte mi amigo, cuando Eriol estaba cerca mío te comportabas tan raro y yo era tan despistada que no sabía lo que te pasaba, sin embrago te ofrecía mi ayuda cada vez que te veía así y tú te ibas corriendo desesperado y rojo… cuando Yukito me rechazó, tú me consolaste.

Te me declaraste cuando terminamos de cambiar las cartas Luz y Oscuridad a cartas Sakura, yo me sorprendí y no te dirigía mucho la palabra porque estaba dudosa de lo que te diría.

Cuando Tomoyo me llamo por teléfono para decirme que te ibas a ir empezó a dolerme el corazón y lloré… en ese momento apareció una carta sin nombre, pero no necesite saberlo cuando vi la imagen de un corazón con alas. Corrí hacia el aeropuerto para verte y despedirme, me entregaste un osito de felpa y partiste.

En mis vacaciones, de una manera muy inesperada nos reencontramos, tenía la oportunidad de decirte lo que sentía, pero fue imposible con los acontecimientos de la carta vacio y te lo dije cuando la carta había tomado tus sentimientos… pero la carta sin nombre se fusionó con la carta vacio formando así la carta Esperanza, que me dio la oportunidad de que no me olvidaras y me correspondieras, estaba tan alegre que salte y tú me atrapastes en tus brazos. Pero te tuviste que regresar a Hong Kong, y desde ese momento no te volví a ver, me pediste que te esperara y así lo hice por muchos años…

Ahora estoy en la preparatoria y muchas cosas han cambiado: Tomoyo se fue a estudiar a París para convertirse en _patissiere_, tiene una tienda de moda y es conocida por sus originales trajes y su hermosa voz, porque también es cantante; yo entregué mi báculo a una Sakura de otra dimensión para que le pueda pagar a una bruja de las dimensiones el precio de su deseo, por eso ya no puedo invocar a las cartas, pero ellas se siguen alimentando de mi magia y conversando conmigo; Chiharu y Yamasaki son novios; Naoko es una conocida escritora de historias de terror; y muchas cosas más…

Yo estoy en la preparatoria, mientras los demás se dispararon a la universidad y otros ha ejercer ya un trabajo, tengo nuevas amigas que no me comprenderán tanto como Tomoyo, pero me comprenden en lo que pueden…

Toda la clase esta de paseo en Hong Kong para ver la primavera, te busco con la mirada, siento que en cualquier momento te podría ver pasar por ahí, aunque sé que eso es imposible porque Hong Kong es muy grande. Pero guardo la _esperanza_ de que eso pase. Mis amigas me llamaron para estar con ellas, pero yo solo quiero seguir buscándote. En eso siento una presencia conocida y voy corriendo para ver quién es o qué es y me doy con la sorpresa que eras tú. No podía creerlo por fin te había encontrado. Corrí a abrazarte y me correspondiste el abrazo, hace tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz y me dijiste con una tierna mirada en tus ojos que nunca me habías olvidado, que al fin habías terminado tus asuntos pendientes para estar conmigo y nunca me habías quitado de tu mente.

Simplemente te dije con lágrimas en los ojos: ¨te amo Shaoran y nunca te olvide, siempre espere tu regreso¨. Me respondiste con un: ¨yo también Sakura, nunca te olvide y cada rato pensaba si tú no me habías olvidado y me seguirías esperando…¨, pero te corte al darte un suave beso en la mejilla haciendo que te sonrojes, te sonreí, paseamos por los parques que estaban cubiertos de flores de cerezo para así desaparecer de la vista de los demás entre los pétalos de flor de cerezo.

…..

**Así concluye mi primer mi primera viñeta (fic entre 500 a 1000 palabras). Algunos se preguntaran que es una patissiere, bueno patissiere es pastelera en francés y patissier es pastelero. Espero que les haya gustado**** para tenga mejor ambiente pongan la canción. Se notan alguna falla háganmela saber porque hace tiempo que no veo el manga de Sakura card captor y tsubasa chronicle. Hice esta historia sin querer, solo me vino inspiración y ya, aunque en mi cabeza se veía mejor. Manden reviews. **


End file.
